Fumuzki Academy for the Investigation Team
by SgtPichu
Summary: Wonderful, my second crossover and its about the team going to Fumuzki Academy and meets the gang from Class F and meets the girls from Class A and instead of their personas, they use their avatars that looks like their persona in a summoner test war. They made friends in both classes, but what will happen if their avatars goes berserk after the field goes out of control again?
1. Chapter 1: Talking About Fumizuki

_**My second crossover fanfic, please R&R this because I've been working on the other fanfic and I will work on the other crossover fanfic later.**_

The Placement Test for the Investigation Team

Chapter 1: talking about Fumizuki Academy

Junes- June 1, 2012

"WHAT, WE HAVE TO TAKE AN ENTRANCE EXAM!" Yosuke screamed when Yuu said they had to take an entrance entrance exam to get in Fumizuki Academy .

"I looked up that school and it looks like a great school." Rise said with excitement as usual.

"Well, my parents want me to try out that school and they said I can bring you guys if it's okay with your folks." Yuu said after Rise started to calm down.

"Its hard to get in that school though." Yukiko said when she looked at her brochure of the school, "its said that if you score a great score on the test, you get put in Class A, the highest class in the school. If you completely fail the test, you get put in Class F, the lowest class in the school."

"Wow, I hope I don't get put in class f." Chie said as she looks at what the class looks like.

"Whoa, why does that class look like a pile of garbage." When looking at his brochure, Yosuke was flipping through the pages and kept on looking at class a's equipment.

Teddie, Kanji and Naoto showed with some excitement faces on.

"As long as Yosuke's going, I'm going too, no matter what happens!" Teddie with passion

"My mom said that I can go along with you Senpai." Kanji said as walked behind Yuu.

"I'm coming along with you all too." Naoto walked up behind Teddie.

"Are all of you guys coming, I need to tell my parents that if your coming or not, their coming to my uncle's tomorrow." Yuu said after everyone settled down. Well, everyone nodded with excitement that they get to spend the time with Yuu.

_**Chapter 2 coming soon**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Welcoming From Akihisa Yo

Chapter 2

The welcoming from Akihisa Yoshii

On the train- June 2, 2012

Everyone just talked about how the Placement Test would be hard or easy to take.

Fumizuki Academy - Class F

"Yoshii!" "AKI!" two girls were calling a guys name. One of the girls had long pink hair with a large bust size and the other one had a dark red-ish hair in a ponytail with a small bust size.

"I'm okay you two, don't worry about me, I'm fine." The guy that the two girls were calling his name.

"Don't worry, he just had another stupid moment." Another guy who had red hair and was tall who had his hands crossed and looking a little pissed off.

"Did you guys hear." Another guy who was short and had some hair clips in his hair said.

"Hear what?" Another guy said with a camera in his hands trying to get a picture of someone

"8 transfer kids are coming to this school, they might end up in this class or the other classes, if they make a good or bad grade on the placement test." The ponytail girl said.

"Well, let's just wait until they come into one the classes and let's treat them well." The pink haired girl said

At an a apartment building- June 2, 2012- evening

"Second years on the left, first years on the right and Teddie gets to choose which side he wants to stay in." Yuu said as he points to the apartment rooms

"I want to stay with the first years!" Teddie said with a ton of excitement.

"Okay, then, girls sleep in one room together and guys sleep together on the other room, sorry, there's only two rooms." Yuu said as he opened the door for the second years.

"Are all of you guys the new transfer students?"

"!" Everyone was shocked and turned around and it was a  
Fumizuki Academy student who lives in the building and was asking everyone if they were new to Fumizuki Academy.

"Yeah we are!" Kanji said as he cracked his fists.

"Ah God not again, first Minami and now you!" The guy points at Kanji as he said that.

"Kanji-kun!" Rise and Naoto yelled at Kanji.

"You guys live here now?" The guy said as he calmed down a tiny bit.

"Yeah we do, please tell us your name." Naoto said as she settled down a bit.

"My name is Akihisa Yoshii, I'm a second year that goes to Fumizuki Academy and I'm in Class F." Akihisa said as he bows to greet them.

"Why hello there Aki-san, its nice to meet you, I'm Yukiko Amagi." Yukiko bowed and greeted herself to Akihisa.

Akihisa gushes up blood from his nose and calls his friend.

"Where is his number!" Akihisa said trying to find his friend's contact number.

"Hey Kota, get over here now, there's three or four cute girls here!" Akihisa called his friend telling him to come to his apartment.

"I'm here." Akihisa's friend said as he came to the apartment

"KOTA, LOOK AT THIS CHARMING AND BEAUTIFUL GIRL!" Akihisa said and pointed to Yukiko

"!?" Everyone was wondering what they wanted from Yukiko

"Who her?" Akihisa's friend was asking Akihisa

"Yes, she's so damn pretty!" Akihisa said that really creepy like

"She does that right bust size that I need for my collection of bust sizes." He said

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM YUKIKO!" Chie kicked Akihisa and his friend had his camera out and took a picture underneath Chie's skirt and his nose bursted blood

"Please, take another picture?" He said

"OH NO KOTA!" Akihisa said after getting kicked by Chie

"Wow, Aki-chan got up fast!?" Rise said when Akihisa went over to Kota

"I hope you pass the placement test, see yea later." Akihisa said as he went to his apartment next to the first year apartment

**_Chapter 3 coming soon_**


End file.
